Dos Seres Y Una Historia
by Vale568
Summary: Se conocieron cuando eran pequeños y se reencontraran .Ella un Ángel el un Demonio ¿Que pasara si no se ven como enemigos?
1. Chapter 1

Esos imbéciles no saben lo que se esperan –Dijo el pequeño Príncipe Vegeta de tan solo nueve años en dirección hacia la sala del trono –Le diré de una vez que iré a al mundo humano a divertirme un poco para no soportarlo.

Paro justo ante la imponente puerta de madera negra, después de unos segundos de meditación jalo la perilla con determinación para encontrar a su padre el Rey Vegeta con una concubina en las piernas.

¡MALDITO MOCOSO QUIEN TE CREES PARA PODER INTERRUMPIRME DE ESTA MANERA!-Grito colérico el Rey Vegeta.

¿Quién me creo? El Príncipe Vegeta el demonio que tuvo el mayor poder de pelea al nacer-Hizo una pequeña pausa-Sabes que más soy, el hijo de una escoria como tú.

Con que escoria ¿No? Para que sepas la única escoria aquí eres tú naciste fuerte eso sí pero te criaste como un débil. Solo eres una BASURA.-Cito el Rey de los demonios.

¿Qué?-Dijo inaudible e Príncipe apretando los puños.

¿Además de inservible estúpido?-Menciono con sorna –Dije que eres una BA-SU-RA.

Si yo soy basura, ¿tú que eres Viejo? .Te recuerdo que yo no soy el que cae a los pies de cualquier puta como tú, te recuerdo que yo no soy el que no sale a batalla por el miedo, y es más te recuerdo que yo no soy el que vende a su pueblo a un MALDITO LAGARTO para no lidiar una batalla-Sentencio Vegeta con odio en cada una de sus palabras.

El Rey estaba humillado el mocoso le dijo la verdad, sé quedó atónito unos segundos para después propinarle a su hijo la peor paliza de su vida y marcharse a su habitación sin la concubina que se quedó mirando al Príncipe dejando escapar una risa burlona.

¡¿DE QUE TE RIES PUTA?! –Grito con una fulminante mirada

Es solo que no esperaba tanto de ti –Vocifero con arrogancia –No pensé que el hijo de alguien tan fácil y estúpida como tu madre aguantara tal reprimenda. Pero al fin y al cabo te lo merecías, NADIE le habla así a mi Rey.

-En los pasillos del palacio-

Paro de golpe cuando sintió tal poder en la sala del trono, pero un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta que ese poder era de su ¡¿HIJO?!

Rápidamente se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la sala del trono y al llegar vio el cadáver de la concubina que le había otorgado tanto placer hace unos cuantos días mutilado y además pudo identificar otros tres cuerpos en las mismas condiciones pero esta vez eran de soldados de ¡Elite!

Para luego ver a su hijo con una sonrisa sádica y una mirada vacía cubierto de sangre.

No tenían que darle otra explicación el príncipe tenía una ferocidad y fuerza que no tendría ni una sola tropa de elites. Se suponía que para poder acabar con un elite se necesitaba un ki de más de 6.000, pero Vegeta acabo con tres soldados de elite y una concubina de unos 3000 en menos de cinco minutos.

El príncipe no le brindo ni la más mínima atención a su padre, de hecho siguió rumbo a su habitación, se dio una ducha y se dirigió rumbo al portal que separa el infierno del mundo humano, ¿Su intención? En resumen era causar caos y destrucción.

-En el mundo humano-

Llego al mundo humano hace unos días, nuestro príncipe en tan solo este lapso había causado asesinatos, suicidios, robos, secuestros y muchas cosas más.

Vegeta disfruto de esto al máximo hasta que sintió una presencia angelical.

Con que un ángel ¿No? Veamos qué tan fuerte eres

El pensaba que era un Ángel de bajo calibre pues era realmente débil debía ser la "calaña" de los ángeles.

Pero NUNCA se imaginó encontrarse con una niña que era realmente "Llamativa y vulgar" para Vegeta .Su cabello era de un tono azul al igual que sus ojos ,tenía una piel blanca y suave y tenía unos 5 años ,pero lo más curioso era su ropa ,un pequeño vestido floreado por encima de las rodillas ,unas botas marrones hasta los talones, una chaqueta de cuero café claro y una extraña pieza de oro en su muñeca que llevaba un dije de una tiara con diamantes .

La reconoció la princesa de los cielos.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo recordó Nappa le platico sobre la Heredera de Brief el Rey de los cielos ,dijo que tenía un poder de pelea insignificante, lo cual podía confirmar ,pues con tan solo verla se daba cuenta de su fragilidad ,también le platico que esta tenía un ingenio único ,pero para el esto no parecía cierto pues lo único que veía era una mocosa gritona y extremadamente vulgar .Nappa también se esmeró en recalcarle el buen trabajo que hicieron sus espías para acceder a tal información de manera en que ni siquiera la Guardia Real se percatara de los demonios de alto rango, pero a este punto de la conversación el Príncipe se había cansado de su estúpida alabacion a estos y lo dejo hablando solo como el idiota que era .

En estos momentos Vegeta que miraba al Ángel de manera despectiva se arrepintió de no saber nada más de la mocosa, pues, en ese tiempo no pensó en que se toparía con ella tan pronto, pensaba que se encontrarían como enemigos mortales dentro de mucho .Pero esta agradable idea se desmorono apenas se decidió a buscar aquella presencia, frustrando su perverso plan.

Cuando decidió centrarse en la situación la vio alejarse por lo cual tomo una decisión de manera fugaz e instantánea. Seguiría al Ángel por un rato solo para ver si tenía escoltas porque aunque no sintiera otras auras puras, era bien conocido que los ángeles eran seres muy perspicaces y tenían un desarrollo monumental en el área científica lo cual les permitía tener ventaja tanto en el mundo humano como en la guerra, teniendo artefactos que ocultaban sus presencias o que los ayudaban a teletransportarse.

Siguiéndola se percató de la paz que irradiaba de manera de que todo humano o animal se le quedara viendo con una mirada tierna y compasiva lo cual solo aumentaba su repudio hacia la niña ,lo único agradable o bueno no tan molesto era que al pasar los humano o demás junto a él se formaba un silencio sepulcral que dejaba atónito y perturbado a todo aquel que pasara a su lado ,siendo incapaces de verlo a los ojos .La vio para unas cuantas veces para acariciar algunos perros o gatos y en una ocasión unas aves pequeñas que se plantaron en su mano trinando una asquerosa melodía para los oídos del Príncipe el cual después de bajar la mirada intentando contener sus ganas de ir hasta allí y matarlos se percató de la risa de ella y un comentario ¨Dulce ¨ por parte de una mujer que le acaricio la cabeza a la niña y paso la acera .

-Que lindos –Dijo sutil y suave la Princesa.

Vegeta instantáneamente la miro intrigado.

-¿Quieren venir conmigo?-Cuestiono ella feliz.

Los pájaros solo revolotearon alegremente y trinaron en afirmación.

-¿A dónde los llevara?-Pregunto para sí mismo Vegeta en un tono en el que nada ni nadie lo escucho.

Continúo con su plan con los ojos no siempre puestos en ella, pues si la miraba por uno minutos se producía un sentimiento extraño en su pecho, como una necesidad de ¿Conocerla?, NO él no se permitiría esas debilidades solo la seguía para ver si estaba sola o acompañada para pasar a cumplir su objetivo ,el mismo objetivo que se trazó desde que escucho de ella, acabar con todo lo que ella valoraba ,hasta con su vida, y luego poder tomar su reino y oír los gritos de los Ángeles desesperados proclamándose a sí mismo el Rey del Infierno y el Cielo .

Sonrió arrogante al hacer una idea de esa Meta, sin darse cuenta de que el Ángel entraba a una mansión en forma de iglú que tenía e logo de la Corporación Capsula, ¿Una empresa humana? ¿Que se supone que haría en una simple empresa?

No tardó en darse cuenta que esa ¨Cosa¨ en realidad era una casa pues tenía un jardín con muchos animales de especies exóticas y algunas bizarras y ahí estaba ella feliz acariciando una especie de león blanco que solo ronroneaba y se pegaba a su pequeño cuerpo con los dos pájaros en su lomo trinando felices.

¡¿Enserio ese es el poder que tiene esa BRUJA para manejar a todos a su antojo?!-Bufo molesto el Príncipe al ver a los pájaros y al felino convivir sin problema alguno

La vio entrar a la casa y salir con una soga, la cual Vegeta solo podía vincular con algo para hacer ataduras en algunas torturas básicas del Infierno pero se sorprendió al extremo al verla saltar con ella tarareando una melodía alegre y haciendo trucos con la soga como una experta, como si todo lo que llevara de vida le hubieran permitido saltar y jugar libre, ante este pensamiento nuestro Príncipe se enojó a sobremanera.

-*¡ ¿Por qué esa mocosa inútil no ha sido educada para comportarse como lo que es, un simple y misericordioso Ángel que solo tiene que ver la bondad y el bien en cada cosa existente ?! *-Pensó Vegeta furioso

-¡ALTO! Estoy molesto por que ella es feliz-Murmuro confundido el niño.-Hmpp ¡PERO QUE ESTUPIDECES ESTOY DICIENDO NO PUEDO TENER ENVIDIA DE ALGO TAN INUTIL!

-Yo soy el poderoso príncipe Vegeta futuro poseedor del Infierno y el Paraíso

Después de esto se quedó mirándola desde la rama más alta de un árbol cercano cuando la vio ir hacia la entrada principal con un pequeño bolso .Después de ver esto Vegeta bajo del árbol y no le importó a donde se dirigía pues quería revisar la casa y averiguar si no había nadie, pero nada dio varias vueltas a la casa y no se sentía ni una sola energía que no fuera de un animal pues la casa estaba llena de estos pero nada. Se tranquilizó y se dirigió al árbol más próximo que estaba escondido entre la maleza y descanso por un rato no recordaba hace cuanto no dormía, aproximadamente desde hace dos o tres días desde que llego al mundo humano pues esto se le paso por alto hasta hoy, apenas iba a dormirse la sintió llegar pero había deducido que ella no podía sentir las auras demoniacas pues si lo hiciera habría salido corriendo hace mucho.

Cuando llego traía una especie de "Cosa" triangular y con algo a de colores arriba una más grande que la otra pues llevaba dos.

Vegeta se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos intentando adivinar que era "Eso" sin llegar a una conclusión, sin darse cuenta que la niña se acercaba a él, y cuando reacciono estaba a unos tres metros el Príncipe se alteró no se escondería pero probablemente no se daría cuenta de su presencia ella no podía enterarse que él estaba ahí se escondió tras el árbol y casi choco con un columpio que se encontraba colgado en una rama ,espero por unos treinta segundos y no pudo con la curiosidad así que asomo su cabeza para ver si el Ángel seguía allí y para su desgracia se encontraba a menos de un metro con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro .Se sintió humillado y descubierto la mejor decisión que podía tomar era irse lo más rápido posible pero antes de ejecutar esta vergonzosa acción ,ella le hablo.

-Hola-Dijo quedando a treinta centímetros de distancia –Soy Bulma-Se presentó feliz

-Como si me importara –Dijo desinteresado Vegeta intentando evadirle y dándole la espalda.

-¡Eres un grosero!-Grito Bulma.

-¿! Que!?-Se dio la vuelta tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que la tiro al suelo – ¿Que dijiste estúpida?

-¡Que eres un GROSERO!-Dijo con un puchero en los labios y con los ojos húmedos.

-¡TE MATARE! –Grito, mientras formaba una bola de ki en la palma de su mano. Nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así nunca.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto en susurro y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dijo –Yo solo quería ser amable

-Por ser una mocosa chillona y vulgar –Dijo evaporando la bola de Ki –Y no me importa si eres amable o no, de todos modos acabare contigo.

-Ten-Dijo ella extendiendo le desde el suelo la" Cosa" con la que llego, haciendo caso omiso a la revelación de Vegeta-Es un helado se come y es delicioso. No sabía de qué sabor te gustaba así que te compre de todos los sabores.

-No me importa- Cito cortante

-Seamos amigos-Chillo emocionada

No supo porque no le negó esa arriesgada propuesta y solo se puso indiferente ni mucho menos porque recibió el "Helado" sin objeción alguna.

-Pruébalo –Dijo ansiosa, probando su helado –Pero no lo comas muy rápido o se te congelara el cerebro.

Lo probo y le gusto el sabor dulce que tenía cada una de las bolas, bueno le encanto ,tanto que en cuestión de segundos ya no tenía nada más que la galleta .

-¿Te gusto?-Pregunto emocionada

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto el -¿Por qué me das esto? ¿Por qué me dices esa ridiculez de la amistad? Qué no sabes que los de mi raza han matado y mataran a muchos de la tuya. ¿Por qué no me odias ni me tienes miedo?

-Por qué tú no has hecho nada de eso y te lo doy por que quiero ser tu amiga-Dijo suave

Konban Ha ! Bueno aquí les dejo este episodio, espero les guste, trate de meterme en la mente de Vegeta y tener su mentalidad para cada una de sus reacciones en base de lo que hasta ahora a vivido.

Luis Carlos: ¡Hola! Gracias por la bienvenida, muy caballeroso de tu parte, y respondiendo a tu pregunta (Voy a hacer un pequeño spoiler) Freezer es un monstruo con un poder monumental el cual se adueñaba de las tierras del Infierno y tuvo varios encuentros con el Rey Vegeta resultando una masacre total sin interrupción del ya mencionado Rey Vegeta que prefirió no luchar y dejar a su pueblo a merced de este monstruo, y por eso Vegeta le dice eso a su Padre por la vergüenza de dejar a su reino en las manos de la "Lagartija".


	3. Chapter 3

-Me largo –Vocifero enojado –Ya me hartaste con tanta mari…

-SHHHHH!-Chillo Bulma tapando la boca de Vegeta -¡LAS GROSERIAS SON MALAS!

-¿Sabes siquiera quien soy yo?-Dijo irónico-Soy el Príncipe del infierno.

-¿Y? Yo soy Bulma, la Princesa del paraíso-Respondió con una sonrisa –Pero, No ahora.

-Baka, nunca puedes renunciar a tu título –Menciono frunciendo el ceño –Por mas ridículo que sea, como el tuyo.

-¡No es ridículo! –Chillo con los mofletes inflados-¡Es un orgullo! Solo lo dije porque estamos en el mundo humano, no debemos mostrar nuestra verdadera forma.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Desde hace cuánto me da órdenes una mocosa vulgar y estúpida?-…-Además, ¿Quién dice que tus reglas se aplican a mí?-Se mofo con una sonrisa ladina

Dicho esto Vegeta desprendió sus negras alas y comenzó a volar llamando la atención de los humanos que pasaban por esos rumbos, y la pequeña Bulma no tuvo otra opción que ir a atraparlo para llevarlo a tierra firme. Ella voló lo más rápido que pudo y lo tomo como un juego, mientras Vegeta solo lo hacía para molestarla, porque, por increíble que parezca él en esa escasa media hora de entablar comunicación con ella , se dio cuenta de lo entretenida que era y más cuando se enojaba, pero quería saber cómo actuaria cuando perdiera la compostura .

Acelero su ritmo para ver qué tan lejos llegaba el Ángel y se sorprendió al ver que le seguía el paso, siguió aumentando la velocidad hasta que se dio cuenta que ella estaba muy lejos y decidió volver para verla admitir su derrota.

Ella estaba cansada .Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el agotamiento y su pecho se contraía levemente y lo observo volver ,fijándose en esas negras alas y por un momento se sintió afligida y pensó si de verdad era una buena idea acercarse a él. Pero luego recordó las palabras de su Madre

-Nunca juzgues a alguien por ser diferente, y piensa que lo único necesario es el amor-

¡Eso era! Él solo necesitaba cariño y ella estaba decidida a darle el afecto necesario para ser su mejor amiga.

-Oye…. ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?- Medito intrigada la pequeña Bulma –Aah! Ya sé, eres Vegeta.

-Me… dijo…pequeño-Murmuro confundido Vegeta.

-SIP, te dije ¨pequeño¨-Dijo Bulma con una gran sonrisa – ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Te voy a dar mucha comida.

-Con una condición –Replico Vegeta

-Sii! ¿Cuál es?-Grito Bulma emocionada

-Responde a todas las preguntas que te haga –

-Ok, comencemos-Chillo emocionada

-¿Cómo supiste que te estaba siguiendo?

-Esa es fácil, las personas se sentían tristes cuando te miraban, pensé que eras un Akuma por eso, y no me equivoque, aunque nunca lo hago-Respondió halagándose a sí misma

-No me llames ¨Akuma¨-Ordeno haciendo comillas con sus dedos – Sabes lo que soy ¿O no?

-Si lo sé, pero la otra palabra es fea-Justifico ella con un puchero.

-¿Cuál otra palabra?-Pregunto –Ya se, a los Ángeles no les gusta ser realistas. No nos llaman por lo que somos, demonios-Medito consiente de que Bulma lo escucho-Akuma solo es una manera más ¨Respetuosa ¨ de llamarnos.

-Todo ser vivo merece al menos un ápice de respeto porque todos somos valiosos para el universo.-Dijo convencida

-Bueno, sigamos, no aguanto tanta cursilería – Vocifero cansado-¿Estas acompañada?

-Nop, estoy sola –Respondió sincera.

-Hmp ¿Y porque estás sola?-Interrogo con seriedad

-Por que vine a hacer algo súper especial-Aludió contenta.

\- ¿Te escapaste?-Menciono con sorna y al borde de la risa-¿Qué seguridad tan estúpida esta allá arriba? ¿Cómo dejan escapar a su patética Princesa?

-¡No me escape, y no los llames de esa manera!-Grito echa furia

-¿Entonces porque estás sola si eres la Princesa de los cielos?-Cuestionó a punto de salir de sus casillas.

-Porque es un secreto para ellos y para ti –Contesto ella con el ceño fruncido-Te lo iba a decir pero ahora no por grosero-Concluyo sacándole la lengua.

-Como si me importara-Dijo indiferente -¿Quién más sabe ese ¨Secreto¨?

\- Otōsan y Okasan-Respondió, refiriéndose a sus padres.

-Dime cual es el secreto-Exigió petulante.

-Te portaste como un grosero, no te lo diré.-Vocifero seria

-Bueno, creó que al fin y al cabo no querías relacionarte conmigo, dijiste que responderías mis preguntas y no lo haces, y pensé que los Ángeles eran leales. Me largo, no tengo ninguna intención de acercarme a alguien que no es capaz de cumplir una promesa.-Menciono dando la vuelta.

-No, te lo diré-Cito la pequeña con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido.

-Te escucho-Dijo cortante

-Es un regalo de cumpleaños.-Termino de decir la niña.

-Pff, Solo eso-Concluyo molesto-¿Qué tiene de importante un regalo? Además ¿Qué en el cielo son pobres, o qué?

-¡Que odioso!-Chillo de manera inmediata-Vine al Mundo Humano porque aquí está su animal favorito.

-¿Qué? Viniste solo por un animal.-Menciono sorprendido

-Sí, es único de esté mundo –Respondió Bulma –Es un gato, y es adorable, ¡Es como un león de bolsillo!-Explico con una sonrisa extremadamente tierna al recordar a ese animal tan hermoso.

-Nunca he visto uno-Se quejó Vegeta.

-¿Me quieres acompañar a encontrar uno?-Le pregunto emocionada Chibi Bulma.

-Hmp-

-Tomare eso como un si-Dijo Bulma, tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia la tierra para caminar por la acera de manera frenética.

-¡Suéltame!-Grito Vegeta con fuerza haciendo que Bulma se detuviera al instante y lo volteara a ver avergonzada

-¡Perdón!-Menciono ella con la cabeza hacia el piso-Yo solo quería ir a encontrarlo lo más rápido que pueda. ¡Pero tenemos todo el día!

Después de eso siguieron caminando admirando el Mundo Humano, hasta que llegaron a un centro comercial gigante y extremadamente lujoso a simple vista. Lo que inquieto a Vegeta pues odiaba los lugares cerrados y más encima llenos de humanos patéticos, pero, por otro lado ella estaba feliz de tener a Vegeta a su lado para que la aconsejara y así comprar un gato perfecto para él .Miro a Vegeta que se notaba pensativo y le sonrió cuando se volvió hacia ella aunque sabía que él no le devolvería esa sonrisa pero le daba igual.

Vegeta se puso a pensar en para quien era ese regalo y la curiosidad lo invadió pero su orgullo le negó el preguntar para quien era.

Llegaron a la entrada y la vio acercarse a un mapa y señalar con sus dedos un piso en específico que tenía garabatos y varios dibujos de animales, él piso de la veterinaria.

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a un enorme mostrador de mármol en el que estaba una joven con una sonrisa implacable que se esfumo al ver a Vegeta, cambiando su anterior semblante por una cara de incomodidad, que se cambió a una sonrisa tierna al ver a Bulma jugar con unos conejos y esta aumento al verla acercarse dando saltos de alegría y mirando a su alrededor fascinada.

-Buenas tardes, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, linda?

-Grrrr-Gruño Vegeta al ver que lo ignoraba.

-¡Sumimasen!-Se disculpó la joven haciendo una reverencia

-No te preocupes-Interrumpió Bulma -Buscamos un gato, nos ayudas a elegirlo

-No hables por mí-Dijo Vegeta caminando hacia una sede de animales exóticos

-Claro que si pequeña-Dijo saliendo de atrás del mostrador y arrodillándose para verla-¿De qué tipo quieres encontrar a tu gatito?

-Uno lindo y peludo-Dijo Bulma emocionada-¡Vamos!-Chillo feliz y tomo a la joven de las manos para que la guiara.

Caminaron por unos minutos y paraban en cada nueva sección ya que a cierta niña a la que le gustaba ver y preguntar sobre todos los animales a los que veían ,hasta que llegaron a una zona en la cual se encontraban todos los tipos de gatos existidos y por existir. Fueron observando varias opciones, pero, ninguno la convencía, se quedó sentada hay, mirando todos los gatos hasta que se topó con una cola azul y la punta blanca y asomo su cabeza por el cristal para encontrarse con un gatito bebe tremendamente lindo, y de inmediato supo que ese era el indicado para su regalo .Lo saco de la vitrina y para su sorpresa este se arrullo en su pecho, busco a la mujer que la ayudo pero fue grande su sorpresa al notar que Vegeta la veía desde una esquina de la habitación ,atento al gato ,lo cual causo que el aludido se aferrara más al pecho de Bulma por el temor que se producía al mirar esos orbes negros y profundos.

-No te preocupes él no es malo-Susurro tiernamente, provocando una sonrisa ladina por parte del príncipe. Bulma sabiendo que el la escucho quiso hacerle una pequeña e inofensiva broma-Bueno no tanto, supongo.

¿Quieres verlo?-Pregunto ella de manera dulce.

-Me da igual –Respondió Vegeta acercándose hacia ella

-¡Míralo! ¿No es hermoso?-Chillo alegre

-En absoluto-Negó el con una mirada fría.

-Eres un amargado-Ofendió la pequeña con la intención de hacer reflexionar a Vegeta

-Y tu una mocosa fea e idiota-Contraataco el perspicaz.

-! Tonto ¡-Grito ella con los mofletes inflados.

-¿A quién le llamas tonto?-Dijo exasperado nuestro príncipe

-A…-Bulma paro esa ¨ pequeña ¨pelea al ver que la mujer que los atendió volvía, y ella se le acercó dejando a Vegeta olvidado y le dijo-Lo encontré, ahora me puedes llevar a ver los juguetes y comida que necesita, por favor.

-Claro, ven pequeña-Respondió la asesora encantada, para tomarla de la mano y llevarla al lugar en donde estaban miles de jaulas, juguetes, comida y camas de diferentes tamaños. Bulma ¨obligo¨ de cierta forma a Vegeta a cooperar prometiéndole miles de helado si la ayudaba a cargar todo lo que compro, que fue:

-El pequeño gato, Unos treinta diferentes juguetes, una cama tremendamente amplia con forma de Totoro y mucha comida además de unos hermosos trajecitos. Después pagaron con su tarjeta de crédito .Bulma se fue feliz y Vegeta malhumorado y hambriento, por lo cual ella decidió comprar una copa de helado gigante para llevar y unos cuantos postres .Salieron del centro comercial y se sentaron debajo de un árbol en un parque cercano .

-Termina-Menciono ella a Vegeta quien apenas la escucho por comer su helado

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Vegeta

-Tus preguntas –Respondió el Ángel-Quiero jugar contigo, aunque ya me he divertido mucho

-¿Por qué estás en esa casa?-Interrogo certero

-Es de mi papa, la Corporación Capsula es un medio por el cual el ayuda a los humanos a progresar.-Respondió.

-¿Para quién es el regalo?

-Para mi mejor amigo –Contesto sencilla

Vegeta no supo por qué pero esas palabras rondaban en su cabeza cual cuchillo en pecho, así que decidido a cambiar de tema pregunto -¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te conviertas en reina?-

-Me casare y liderare el cielo y la tierra para lograr la paz eterna.-Respondió ilusionada

-¿Quién será el desafortunado?-Se atrevió a cuestionar con sorna, recargándose más en el tronco del árbol.

-Yamcha-Dijo sin inmutarse por el comentario

No supo por qué pero apretó los puños y pregunto tratando de controlar la vena que salto de su frente-¿Quién es?

-Mi mejor amigo-Contesto orgullosa-Es el príncipe del Este y somos los mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria. Para él es este regalo a él le gustan mucho los gatos y le prometí que le conseguiría uno para su cumpleaños número 7

-¿Y porque no te vas a ¨Jugar¨ con ese idiota y me dejas en paz de una vez?-Recrimino celoso, poniéndose de pie

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto preocupada al sentir la ira que emanaba y ver sus ojos pasar de negros a rojos -¿Vegeta? ¿Estás bien?

-Vete con el –Ordeno –Lárgate

-¿Qué te pasa?-Volvió a preguntar asustada

-No me pasa nada-Respondió con una tranquilidad que se evaporo en el aire al verla negar su respuesta haciendo que se arrojara encima de ella y comenzara a zarandearla, hasta que volvió a su conciencia y la vio llorar lo cual lo hizo sentir tremendamente afligido y confundido porque en sus nueve años nunca sintió nada parecido a lo que ahora sentía al verla llorar, se paró y camino hasta estar a una distancia prudente y verla levantarse y acercarse para darle un brazo el cual obviamente negó y se separó al instante ,no se dijeron ni una palabra para volver a casa y al entrar al patio Bulma se llevó una gran sorpresa ,ahí estaba sentado un niño con el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos ,fornido y vestido como un humano cualquiera, ella lo reconoció al instante y sin pensarlo veces salto a sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente del cuello.

Vegeta solo se quedó mirando atentamente cada movimiento del REVERENDO IDIOTA que se quedó allí esperando que ella se aferrara a él, era obvio que era un Ángel y tenía un poder de pelea alto en comparación con la mocosa, pero para desgracia del recién llegado Ángel cometió un error monumental…¿Cuál era?

Corresponder el abrazo

* * *

Konban ha! Espero que les haya gustado este cap. si es así solo deja tu review.

Tengo que darle gracias a Andreaahp por estar a lo largo de estos dos capitulos comentando ,muchas gracias por eso ...:D

Como dato adicional no se si lo sepan pero el cumpleaños de Yamcha fue ayer a si que se me ocurrió que eso podía tener algo de influencia y desarrollo en la histora y me encanto como quedo ...

No siendo mas OYASUMI


End file.
